


Red and Purple

by Amamizukan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amamizukan/pseuds/Amamizukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood fluff between Akashi and Murisakibara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Purple

# Red and Purple

“Hey, hurry up Akashi. I wanna go.” Murisakibara yelled over the from the drive way. He restlessly rode his shiny purple bike around in a cirlce.  
“You are so impatient. I said give me minute.” Akashi yelled back. He had to grab a towel and his bike from the garage. His parents had just bought him a new bright red bicycle. Today the two young neighbours were going to the near-by beach for the afternoon. Akashi came speeding out of his garage. Whipping his head back and giggling, “Let’s race!” Grudgingly Murisakibara sped after the small red haired boy.  


 

By the time they arrived at the beach Murisakibara was sweating and angry. However, one look at the joy filled Akashi changed his attitude. “I won!” Akashi said gloatingly. Murisakibara fumed again, he walked over to the smaller boy and loomed over him. Even at such a young age he was still above average in height. Just as Murisakibara was about to make an angry retort, Akashi interrupted, “let’s go swimming.”  


 

It was hot and so the taller boy begrudgingly accepted. After an hour spent in the cool water both boys were worn out. They had been having a splashing war that had ended with no clear victor. While Murisakibara had a far wider splash zone, Akashi was nimble and made quick attacks. Sitting on their towels to dry and rest Murisakibara began to build a sandcastle. Soon it was very tall and had a functioning moat. Looking at the sand castle, it really looked more like a sand hill, but the purple haired boy was still very proud of it. “Look Akashi, all done!” He smiled triumphantly showing off his pearly white teeth.  


 

Akashi said nothing. Instead he stood up and began to walk away. Murisakibara looked away dejected. He didn’t like to be ignored by his friend. But soon Akashi returned with a hand full of pretty rocks and sea shells. He sat down beside Murisakibara and began to decorate the sand hill. “Now it’s done,” Akashi said, “wanna go get ice cream.”  
Murisakibara was glad to accept. They speedily biked to the ice cream shop, Murisakibara in the lead. “I’ll get a medium strawberry,” Akashi said, “What do you want Murisakibara? My mom gave me money so I can buy you some as well.” At the offer of free food Murisakibara’s eyes lit up. Confidently he went up to the counter and ordered a large taro flavoured ice cream in a waffle cone. The two boys got back on their bikes and began to pedal away. It had been a good day. Swimming, building sand castles, eating ice cream, playing together was always so much fun.  


 

Suddenly Akashi heard a clanging sound. He turned around just in time to see Murisakibara fall from his bike. Akashi quickly jumped off his bike and ran to the fallen boy. “Are you okay?” Akashi was worried, there was blood on his knee and it looked badly scraped. Murisakibara nodded yes, but his eyes were tearing up. That’s when Akashi noticed that Murisakibara’s ice cream had fallen on the ground. “Are you crying over your ice cream?” Akashi looked amused. Whimpering Murisakibara just nodded.  
Akashi rolled his eyes and helped him up. He didn’t want to drop his ice cream as well so he went and sat at a picnic table. “Here,” Akashi held his ice cream cone out, “we can share.” He didn’t look too pleased, but the fact that he offered was enough for Murisakibara. Instantly Murisakibara’s tears dried and he casually took a lick of the offered ice cream. Together the two boys finished it quickly, both wanting more.  


 

The boys were messy, but Murisakibara more so, Akashi handed the napkin to him. Murisakibara accepted gladly. As Akashi was about to wipe his own mouth using his sleeve, Murisakibara interrupted. Leaning in Murisakibara licked Akashi’s cheek determined not to waste any ice cream.  


 

“Yum,” this made Akashi blush as red as his hair. “That’s gross, I can’t believe you just did that,” Akashi said sounding distressed. “But it tasted really good!” Murisakibara argued, and truly he still swore that it was the best lick of ice cream he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Who lets eight year olds go to the beach by themselves?  
> Concering the ice cream flavours, I needed one on those colours, alright! I mean purple ice cream, honeslty drew a blank as to which flavour that would be. So Taro was the ending result. 
> 
> Also thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you thought, I would really appreciate that actually.


End file.
